


That Summer

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Joseon Dynasty, Brief Accidental Voyeurism, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Historical Inaccuracy, Inexplicit Sex, Joseon Dynasty, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: A son of a military general and a son of a state councillor fall in love.





	

**1606**

 

Jung Yunho was born in the year 1606, under the reign of the fifteenth king, Gwanghaegun of Joseon, to a military general, ten years after the Imjin War.

 

**1608**

 

Shim Changmin was born in the year 1608, under the reign of the fifteenth king, Gwanghaegun of Joseon, to a state councillor, in the middle of February.

 

**1616**

 

Eight years after Changmin's birth, they have become best friends. Yunho, in his fine robes with a wooden sword in his grip. Changmin, with a proper upbringing, spending his days memorizing the Chinese characters. An inseparable duo, the fellow citizens say when they see the two upper class kids playing together. Taking after his father, they say when they see Yunho waving his wooden sword. Taking after his father, they say when they witness Changmin reading books in the shadows of the market stalls.

Yunho, with his slanted eyes and full lips, has his ebony black hair tied to a messy bun, _manggeon_ barely keeping his hair in place. Changmin, with his big, round eyes and wide mouth, has his hair tucked neatly underneath his _bokgeon_.

The cockroaches are buzzing. It feels like an eternal summer, the season stretching towards the welcoming arms of autumn. Yunho and Changmin are heading to the woods, Yunho with a his toy sword in his hand and Changmin with a similar one in his clutch. Yunho had asked the servants to craft one for Changmin.

'Just a little more, there is a opening close by,' Yunho says, marching towards a spot he found the other day. Changmin is following behind, exhaustion already getting the best of him. The undergrowth is lush and green around them, making their journey a bit harder. In the woods the sunlight is filtered, spots of lighter green here and there.

Changmin, too concentrated on looking where he is putting his feet, almost collides with Yunho who’s come to a halt. To maintain his balance, he grips onto Yunho's dark blue sleeve.

'Look, Changmin, a deer!' Yunho voice is hushed and Changmin looks to the opening in front of them, fast enough to see a doe glance at them before it jumps into the thick foliage bordering the opening on the opposite side. He lets go of Yunho's sleeve and the older boy runs to the opening, laughing as he goes. It echoes in the woods, the sound filled with warmth.

Changmin, smiling, bolts after him. He chases Yunho around the opening, too slow to actually catch him before Yunho declares a sword fight. He takes his stance. Changmin admires how he draws his toy swords, waving it at him. There's grin on his face, telling Changmin that he is going to win.

Changmin, trying his best to remember everything Yunho has taught him, takes his pose as well. Shouting 'Start!' Yunho charges at him, a wild laughter bubbling inside him. Their swords clash and Changmin taking two steps back. He fights with Yunho with everything the older boys has taught him. The clacks of their swords scare the birds away and the forest is filled with laughter and surprised cries.

Their play fight won't last for long. It takes Changmin one missed step to lose his stance and focus. Yunho doesn't have the time to realize the situation unraveling in front of him and before he can stop his arm from swinging the sword, he hits Changmin. Yunho’s sword collides with his right temple. It makes Changmin topple over, more out of surprise than actual impact, butt hitting the soft undergrowth.

'Changmin!' Yunho cries, throwing his sword away and rushing over to his best friend. Changmin is holding his hand against the temple and biting down on his bottom lip. There are hot, angry tears streaming down his round cheeks and Yunho starts to panic. He never meant to hurt Changmin. He places his hand on top of Changmin's and takes a hold of his cheek with his right one, facing the boy and wiping down the tears with his thumb.

Yunho hesitates for a moment. 'Are you hurt?' he finally asks, worry evident in his voice. He swallows. Finally Changmin answers, voice breaking under the tears. Yunho knows Changmin hates when he sees him cry.

'You surprised me,' he says, stubborn as always. 'I just want to be as strong as you are.' Changmin casts his eyes down, not looking at Yunho.

'Let me see.' Yunho says, prying Changmin's fingers away. The younger boy allows him to, slowly lowering his small hand. The skin is red and a little bit swollen, but there's no wound. Yunho sighs in relief, hugging Changmin close to his body.

'It's okay Changmin, we can practice more. I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to.' Yunho squeezes him a little bit tighter before letting go. He keeps his hands on Changmin's slender arms, holding him in place. He looks at his best friend and then decides to kiss his cheek. He presses his lips to Changmin's soft skin and closes his eyes, wishing Changmin's hurt to go away quicker.

'There,' he says and flashes a smile at Changmin 'it will heal faster than you can ever imagine' Yunho continues.

Changmin smiles back at him, now what is only a memory of tears making his eyes shine a little brighter.

 

**1620**

 

When Yunho returns home one night, he sees an older scholar kissing a young man. The young man is a mixture of handsomeness and beauty, skin almost as pale as the virgin snow. When the scholar moves to kiss the man's neck, the man looks directly at Yunho, their eyes meeting. Yunho, ashamed of witnessing such a private act, turns away and hurries home. He tells no one what he saw, except for Changmin.

 

**1623**

 

They are sitting inside the Jung family stables, shielded from the August sun. The hay storage they are occupying is dusty and and smells like the golden straws surrounding them. Every time Yunho goes back home after spending time there, the servants remember to scold him for getting the luxurious silks of his robes gritty.

As usual, they are sitting on top of the rolls of hay, Yunho fiddling with the sleeve of his coat and Changmin laying down next to him, eyes closed. Yunho hears him breathe — inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He turns to look at the younger boy beside him. His robes are pooling around him, the pale lavender _changeui_ a beautiful contrast against his tanned skin. His black _heukrip_ is placed on the side and there's a sheen of sweat on his forehead reminding them that the summer is still hot. Yunho traces the shape of his lips and the bridge of his nose with his gaze, ending up to stare at Changmin's long eyelashes.

The boy is beautiful. Yunho wonders if he'll ever see a lady as beautiful as he finds his best friend.

Changmin opens his eyes slowly and for a moment they stare at each other. Yunho smiles at him, before his feelings get the best of him and abashed he turns his gaze to the ground. Then Changmin suddenly rises into a sitting position.

'Have you heard of the Lustful Scholar?' Changmin asks. His eyes shine with excitement and concealed embarrassment but his voice doesn't falter.

Yunho knows what he means by the Lustful Scholar. An on-going series of obscene literature has been published under a pseudonym. What he has heard from his friends, the books include detailed descriptions about two lovers laying together in an intimate way. Even now that he's thinking about it, it's making him blush. On top of the dirty stories, the books also include illustrations.

Yunho lifts his gaze from the ground and looks at Changmin again, blinking and nodding slowly.

'Have you read it?' Changmin says, voice now only a little louder than a whisper. Scooting closer to Yunho, the silk of his robes slide around his slender legs. Yunho notes how beautifully it catches the spots of light the narrow gaps in the walls let in.

Yunho shakes his head, conscious of the blood heating up his face. Changmin grins at him and then proceeds to dig something out of the sleeve of his changeui. He pulls out a small, tattered book. Instead of hanja, the title on the cover is written in _hangeul_. When Yunho reads out what it says, he gasps.

It's the _Forbidden Desires_ written by the Lustful Scholar.

'Changmin! How did you find this?' Yunho asks, eyes wide in disbelief. He touches the book in Changmin's hands, the surface rough under his fingertips. His touch is too light and the cover tickles him.

'Do you know this story?' Changmin avoids Yunho's question and adds, 'Instead of a man and a woman, this story has two men. They say it's based on the Lustful Scholar's own experience.'

Changmin looks like he can barely contain his excitement. Yunho is dazed. He's itching to take a look of the book. It's not thick, but from what he has heard about the author's novels before, it can't be a disappointment.

'Can I...can we...' Yunho starts. Still mesmerized from what Changmin has brought with him today, he can't get the whole sentence out of his mouth. He licks his lips nervously before glancing up to Changmin's face.

Changmin sucks in his lower lip and nods. Yunho senses that he must be a little nervous too, something he's sure of after knowing Changmin for so long. The younger boy moves to sit closer to him, their legs and arms touching now. He places the book on Yunho thigh before opening the first page. Yunho feels his face prickling and he curls his toes inside his shoes.

'Just let me know when you're finished with the page and then we can turn the next one,' Changmin whispers to his ear. It feels like they were about to do something illegal. Yunho hopes no one will enter the stables.

They start reading, the letters running before their eyes. The pages are a little worn, but everything is still perfectly readable. They read in silence, listening to each others' breathing. Yunho feels Changmin's breath on his cheek, both hunched over the novel.

As things are starting to get more and more intimate, Yunho feels something stir inside him. The illustrations depict a tall bodyguard, dressed up in a decorative official's suit wielding a sword for his Prince's sake. The Prince wears gorgeous brocade and satin, and his face is graceful, high cheekbones and big, expressive eyes. Yunho let's his thoughts run wild and he thinks the prince looks a little like Changmin.

In the secluded rooms of the Prince's sleeping quarters, the two of them make love. The pages are getting lesser and lesser as they read on, about how the Bodyguard strips down his Prince, the luxurious robes dropping to the floor, revealing the scars of the Prince's past. The bodyguard kisses the marks, hands caressing the marred skin.

What Yunho felt inside him has now bloomed into a full-blown arousal. It's not new to him, but this is the first time he has felt it outside his bedroom, outside the safety of the blankets of his bed. The last rays of the setting August sun are not as hot a before, but the reason why Yunho burns is something entirely different.

He wonders if Changmin feels like this too. He wonders if Changmin has touched himself like Yunho has, until he's squirming between the sheet of his bed and gasping when the exploding pleasure catches him.

The illustrations are full of details. Capturing the Prince's rapture, showing the affection on the bodyguards face. They kiss, they touch, hungry for each other. Yunho feels how his own breath quickens, and he can hear how Changmin is not affected either.

Just before the two characters of the book reach their peak, Changmin takes a hold of Yunho hand between their bodies. He interlaces their fingers, gripping tight. Changmin's palm is warm.

Yunho can't think anything except the touch that seems to spark something more than a silly erotic novel can ever do.

Only thing he can think of when he excuses himself afterwards, is how Changmin's touch is still burning his hand.

 

**1626**

 

It's the evening after their state exams and the local tavern is filled with students celebrating. The night air is warm and Changmin and Yunho are sitting outside, shoes placed neatly against their raised table. Tonight the moon is full. They are both tipsy on rice wine.

'Bottoms up, Changmin,' Yunho says, a foolish smile on his face. He clinks his tattered cup against Changmin's and they drink, the milky white alcohol spilling on Yunho's chin. Changmin is faster, downing his drink in one go and placing the empty cup on the table. He giggles when Yunho finishes his, wiping the mess he made with his sleeve.

He leans towards Yunho, 'Shouldn't we call it a night?' he asks. The older man knows what the smirk on his face means.

They get up as quietly as they can, slipping their socked feet into the leather shoes. Just as they are about to get through the gates of the tavern's courtyard, the owner calls them, reminding them to pay before they go. Yunho turns on his heels, ready for the defeat, but Changmin catches his sleeve.

Slowly, he reaches for Yunho's belt, and before Yunho can realize, he yanks the pouch with Yunho's money inside and dashes out of the yard. Glancing at the owner of the tavern, Yunho shrugs his shoulders and sprints after Changmin, escorted by angry yells and promises that one day the son of Jung is going to pay his debt.

They meet at the crossroads, where Changmin is trying to catch his breath. When Yunho reaches him, he takes Changmin's hand and leads them to the passage between two residences. Touching Changmin keeps burning Yunho's palm but he says nothing.

He pulls Changmin into the shadow of the wall, the dim light of the moon not reaching them. He presses him against the tiled surface, still warm from the heat of the summer sun. Changmin's eyes are pitch black in the dark, his mouth slightly open in an invitation.

Yunho kisses him hard, knocking their _heukrip_ s askew, mouthing Changmin's lips.

The kiss is over as fast as it had started, their hearts beating a crazy tattoo. And then Changmin sprints away, the tails of his _dopo_ fluttering as he runs. Yunho laughs and hurries after him, his footsteps echoing on the empty streets. It's already past midnight.

Changmin stops on the bridge over a small stream and turns around to look back. Yunho, a few steps behind him, stops on his tracks as well, answering Changmin’s stare. He thinks the younger man looks beautiful, face half cast in the shadows. It's almost like his clothes were glowing like the moon in the dark sky.

'That's not where your home is.' Yunho says after a while.

He can hear Changmin whispering 'Yes it is', before the said man turns around and starts running again. Yunho bolts after him, chuckling as he goes, his steps drumming the wooden bridge.

Yunho catches him just before the gates of the Jung residence. Changmin slows down and when Yunho reaches him, he grabs his arm. The thrill of the chase makes the tension inside him unbearable. He pulls at Changmin's arm, sliding his hand lower until their fingers interlace and the younger man turns to face at him. He smiles at Yunho, expectant.

They slip inside the gates silently, crossing the courtyard in the shadows.

Yunho lets them inside the stables and locks the door behind him. He's not expecting any more company tonight.

When they reach the hay storage, they are all over each other. When they finally kiss, arousal churns inside their bodies. Their touches are greedy, their kisses messy and hard, filled with lust.

'You are my moonlight prince,' Yunho says, mouthing at Changmin's long neck. There's a mole close to the junction where his neck and shoulder meet and Yunho kisses it, marks it.

'And you are my loyal bodyguard,' Changmin answers, tugging open the ties of his _jungchimak_. The robe opens, revealing the white _jeogori_ underneath. Yunho busies his hands opening the ties on the front while Changmin is pulling on the string keeping Yunho's _heukrip_ in place. Changmin, usually careful with his garments, discards the hat on the floor in a haste.

Changmin's _jeogori_ reveals his smooth chest. Yunho touches the skin, feels how Changmin is heating up under his ministrations. He trails his fingers over the sensitive nipples and the protruding collarbones.

Their kisses are hungry, their touches igniting. Yunho lays Changmin down on the straws, his clothes spread under him. His hair is disheveled in the hold of his topknot and _manggeon_. He looks beautiful, untouchable. When Yunho crawls over him, Changmin brings his hand to touch Yunho's crotch, palming the front of his pants. He tugs open Yunho's _dapho_ and _jungchimak_ , his pristine white _jeogori_ and they are drowning in silk and ramie. Yunho kisses him, licks his lips, grinds their hips together.

Yunho makes love to him, to his best friend, to his beloved. Yunho takes Changmin in their bed made of straws and hay, moonlight spilling in from the holes on the walls. Changmin's silenced moans twist together with the warm air of the summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 12/12/2015 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
